The Dreyfus Club
by seditionary
Summary: Emily invites JJ to meet her at a mysterious club, but JJ knows exactly what's going to happen. Femslash, adult content. PWP, one-shot, slightly AU


**A/N: Ok, my first attempt at femslash. Don't know what came over me. Reviews would be most appreciated. **

xxxxxxxxx

An old brick building in the warehouse district is not what it seems. The exterior is unadorned, battered, neglected... Not a place anyone would notice, other than a city inspector with time on his hands. Even he would be disappointed, because everything is in order, in spite of outward appearances.

The entrance to the underground garage is hard to find the first time, and the access code is never written down. One has to know someone.

The interior is something else again. The first floor is a bright open area with pure white walls, very clean lines, very modern. There are abstract prints in bold colors, a few unwelcoming chairs and a gray concrete floor. The only softening effect comes from twin potted plants on either side of the elevator, and a reception area of sorts-it's actually home base for the security guard to keep an eye on the perimeter monitors and to greet visitors when they come in. It's his job to check their credentials before sliding his access key to call the elevator down.

JJ is nervous. This is a day of firsts, and she's not sure she should even be here. But, the guard has kind eyes and he nods reassuringly as he scans her card under an infrared light on his desk. He calls the elevator and bids her a good evening. JJ presses the button to the third floor, just as she was instructed to do, and she checks the car for cameras. There are none; once past the first floor, patrons of the Dreyfus Club are strictly anonymous-until they choose not to be.

She enters the club. This area is a dark bar, with ancient wood paneling and a heavy chandelier that doesn't emit much light, but serves as a conversation piece. The back of the bar is ornate, also very old, constructed from dark wood brought over from England in the Thirties. Hundreds of bottles of spirits line the shelves, the usual mixed in with rare, even illegal, delights that cost a pretty penny for a highball.

JJ looks around, and the bartender smiles. He's been there a long time and he knows the signs of a first-timer. He waits until the pretty young lady approaches him and he leans forward to hear her request. He points to a door at the back and says, "She's waiting for you." He hands her a drink-"It's taken care of"- and goes back to his work.

JJ enters a dimly-lit hallway and observes the numbers on the doors. She's looking for Number 12; when she finds it, she raps firmly and hears a voice answer, "Enter." She walks inside.

Emily Prentiss is sitting in an overstuffed chair, a glass of cognac in one hand, a really expensive cigar in the other. She takes a puff and lets the smoke out slowly, so that it swirls and fades above her head, disappearing into the light coming from the fireplace. Her man's pin-striped suit is immaculately pressed, and she has a small carnation in her lapel. She crosses her legs when the blonde comes in. A half-smile crosses her face and she nods slightly.

"About time."

JJ is wearing a tiny black dress that hugs her figure. The fabric shimmers where it clings to her breasts and the rear swells just right over her ass. She gives Emily a relieved smile.

"I wanted to look nice for you."

"And, you do. You look like an angel. Come here, baby." Emily places the cigar on an ashtray. She uncrosses her legs, takes the carnation and holds it out in welcome, and JJ seems to float toward her. She slips into Emily's lap and plants a warm, wet kiss on her lips.

"Hi, handsome."

Emily grins, takes a sip of her drink, then places the glass on a side table. She gestures at JJ's, and the blonde raises it and sips as well, just enough to get the smooth taste flowing over her lips and tongue. She leans down and nuzzles her mouth against Emily's, the warmth of the alcohol combining with each other's unique taste in an intoxicating mix. She places her glass next to Emily's.

JJ stares into Emily's eyes. Dark. Intense. Wanting, JJ can see that. Emily says nothing, and JJ is unsure. "Tell me what you want," she whispers. Emily smiles. She strokes the inside of JJ's thigh with a light, even touch. Not demanding, not possessive, but firm and familiar. Soft music is playing and Emily whispers, "Dance for me." JJ starts to stand, but Emily grasps her wrist. "No-don't get up." JJ giggles, still a bit nervous, but she begins slowly grinding her hips into Emily's crotch. She feels herself relaxing and moves her shoulders in time to the music. Emily picks up one of her hands and places it on her neck. JJ caresses the soft, milky-white skin, such a contrast to the dark features, then brushes her fingers through the long, thick, chestnut hair.

She raises herself and swings one leg around Emily's waist, straddling her. Her dress rides up, just barely continuing to cover that which it was meant to conceal. She now gyrates her hips in a circular motion, and lifts a hand to push her blonde tresses away from her face. She has a mischievous expression on her face and her voice is teasing when she asks, "How's that feeling, mister?"

"Like heaven, baby. You're making my dick hard. Why don't you make yourself a little more comfortable?"

JJ laughs and reaches behind herself to lower the zipper on her dress. Emily takes another puff from the cigar and watches JJ move. She is beautiful, delicate. Like a butterfly. Emily exhales the smoke upward and to the side, careful to avoid JJ's face. JJ watches the smoke waft away, then looks back into those dark eyes.

"You're so hot with that cigar in your mouth."

Emily grins. "I want something else in my mouth..." With her free hand, Emily takes JJ's hand and puts two fingers in her mouth. She sucks at them and then presses a kiss into her palm. JJ giggles. Emily tugs at the front of her dress, pulling the soft fabric away from JJ's firm, bare breasts. There's a moment where Emily is staring, amazed, and JJ is transfixed, feeling the other woman's adoration flow through her, making her want something, something she can't name, but it feels like a truck bearing down on her. She leans back and shakes her hair away from her face.

Emily puts her hands on JJ's shoulders and slowly slides them down over the creamy-smooth skin. She's in no hurry, and she wants JJ to understand that. A grin tugs at her lips as she palms her nipples and JJ leans forward into her touch, surprised.

"Oh. Your hands are like silk."

Emily slips her hands lower, pushing the cloth down over JJ's arms, and JJ pulls herself free. She raises her arms and clasps them over her head, offering herself to Emily. Emily gently, gently presses warm circles into the softness, then squeezes her nipples between her fingers, pinching and tugging just enough to send an electric current through the girl's nervous system. She then leans forward and takes one in her mouth. She licks and kisses, then sucks. JJ moans and caresses the side of Emily's face. Emily moves to the other breast, then pulls back and they kiss, tongues slack at first, then taut, eager to explore...

"Sexy girl." Emily buries her face in the blonde's neck and breathes her in. Everything she's ever wanted is snuggled in her arms, warm and wriggling and welcoming. She sighs. "I want you, Jennifer."

JJ nods. She slips off her lap and allows the dress to slither over her hips and drop to the floor. She's wearing the lacy black thong Emily left as a gift for her the day before, along with the necessary credentials to get her into the club. JJ fingers the snug elastic, remembering the thrill of discovering it, of knowing what it meant. Standing there, she feels exposed, but is so very ready. She wants Emily's hands on her again.

Emily rises and slips off her jacket. She loosens her tie and JJ quickly takes over the job. Then, she deftly opens small pearl buttons and pushes the starched fabric away from Emily's unbound breasts, still hidden under a clingy white tank top. Emily lets the dress shirt fall to the floor and JJ has a good view of dark nipples, erect under the stretchy cloth. JJ reaches out to touch, and Emily grabs her hands and presses them to her mouth. "Not yet, little angel. Be patient, my love. We have all night."

Emily walks to the fireplace, kneels down and tends the fire. JJ comes and takes a seat on the rug placed before it. She's aware of how cold the room actually is, now that the heat of the flames is warming her face. She watches Emily arrange the burning logs with the poker and feels a swell of lust in her groin.

"You do that so well. You're so-in control."

Emily smiles. "I love a good fire. It's so raw, so primal. Do you see why I wanted to meet you here?"

JJ nods and Emily kisses her, now allowing tentative fingers to claim her breasts. JJ tugs at the shirt and Emily pulls it over her head. JJ's hands are on her and she melts where she touches her. "Sweet girl-that feels so good."

Emily pulls back and takes a blanket from its place on an ottoman. JJ moves away and Emily lays it over the rug. She unbuttons her slacks and slides long legs out of the pin-striped fabric, then tosses them on the chair. She has on a pair of silky white panties, and JJ can see the cleft between her legs. She shivers in spite of the fire.

Emily takes a seat on the floor again, then pats the place beside her. "Join me?"

JJ hurries to her and falls into her arms. They lie down together and kiss. JJ whispers, "Take me, Em. Please, don't make me wait anymore," and Emily laughs.

"So eager, aren't you, my darling? What's your hurry? Haven't you imagined this moment a thousand times? I have. I have to admit-I don't want to rush, because I don't want it to end."

JJ smiles up at her and traces a path over her cheek and down to her lips. "But, Em-if we go ahead and do it, then we can just do it again that much sooner." Her blue eyes are wide, the picture of innocence. She is precious and Emily dips her tongue into her mouth.

"All right, my girl." Emily teasingly snaps the band of JJ's thong. "Then, take this silly thing off."

JJ obeys, then reaches for Emily's panties. She pulls them down, allowing her hands to follow the soft curves and taut muscles of Emily's ass. She's breathing faster and the roiling in her groin is getting more urgent. "Emily, take me," she pleads and Emily pushes her shoulders down against the warmth of the floor. She kisses and sucks at her neck, her nipples, her belly. She slides a finger inside her and gently plays with her clit, making it into a hard little pebble.

JJ cries out, wanting to return the pleasure, but is almost immobilized by the electrical waves washing over and into her. When she feels Emily's tongue inside her, she closes her eyes and tries to breathe. The fireplace disappears, leaving only its heat, and the room is completely gone. All she hears is the music and all she feels is Emily.

JJ's hips rise and her legs part and the blast of orgasm overtakes what little conscious thought she has left. She's vaguely aware of a whimpering noise and in some part of her mind, realizes that she's the one making it. She forces her eyes open and looks down at her Emily, dark hair moving, eyes closed, pink tongue finishing her off. She lies back again and whispers brokenly, "That was so good..."

Emily raises herself and takes her in her arms. She presses a kiss into her hair and waits for JJ to come back to herself. She sees the tears shimmering in JJ's eyes and laughs, softly kissing them away. "Shh... it's all right. It's all right, my love. I know. I felt the same way, my first time. It's good, isn't it? It's good." JJ clings to her and nods, then sighs. She's happy.

This is where she wants to be and she never wants to leave.


End file.
